Payback's a Witch
Payback's A Witch is the twelfth episode ''of the eighth season and the 168th overall episode of 'Charmed. Summary With the intention of helping his parolee get a loan, Henry and Paige go to a bank, but instead the parolee decides to take everyone at the bank hostage when the bank policy refuses loan someone with a criminal record. Meanwhile, Phoebe and Piper have their hands full when, during his third birthday party, Wyatt turns three of his toys into real people. Characters Characters in '''bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Spells' ''To Make a Teddy Bear Talk'' Phoebe enchanted Wuvey, Wyatt's teddy bear, so he could talk about his feelings. :Little boy's bear :show me how you care :Tell me how you'd feel :if you were real. 8x12WuveySpell1.png|Phoebe picks up Wuvey. 8x12WuveySpell2.png|Phoebe enchants Wuvey. 8x12WuveySpell3.png|Wuvey talking to Wyatt. 'Potions' *Piper and Phoebe made dispossession potions to get Rohtul out of Nick. *They also made a vanquishing potion for Rohtul. 8x12DispossPotions1.png|Phoebe and Piper throw the Dispossession Potions. 8x12DispossPotions2.png|Rohtul is forced to leave Nick's body. 8x12VanquishingPotion.png|Rohtul is vanquished. 'Powers' *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Wyatt orbs a bowl on his head and a cake into an Elder's face. Paige used it to deviate several energy balls. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by an Elder and Paige. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Rohtul. *[[Projection|'Projection']]:''' Used by Wyatt to turn his toys into real people. *Possession:' Used by Rothul to possess Nick. *'Healing:' Used by Paige to heal Henry. *'Glamouring:' Used by Paige to take Billie's appearance and vice versa. *'Molecular Combustion: Piper blasted Rohtul before he could shimmer out. *Energy Balls:' Used by several demons at magic school to attack Paige who had glamoured into Billie. 8x12P1.png|Wyatt orbs a bowl onto his head. 8x12P2.png|Wyatt orbs a cake into the Elder's face. 8x12P3.png|Rohtul shimmering out. 8x12P4.png|The Demon shimmering out. 8x12P5.png|Wyatt turns his toys into real people. 8x12P6.png|Paige orbing out. 8x12P7.png|Paige orbing out. 8x12P8.png|The Demon shimmering in. 8x12P9.png|Rohtul possesses Nick. 8x12P10.png|Paige healing Henry. 8x12P11.png|Paige and Billie glamouring into each other as they are surrounded by smoke. 8x12P12.png|Rohtul (possessing Nick) shimmering in with Paige (glamoured into Billie). 8x12P13.png|A Demon, Xamo and Dominax throwing Energy Balls at Paige (glamoured into Billie). 8x12P14.png|Paige (glamoured into Billie) deviates the Energy Balls back at the Demons. 8x12P15.png|Paige (glamoured into Billie) orbing out with Rohtul (possessing Nick). 8x12P16.png|Paige (glamouring into Nick) orbing in with Rohtul (possessing Nick). 8x12P17.png|Paige stops her glamour. 8x12P18.png|Rohtul starting to shimmer out... 8x12P19.png|...but Piper blasts him. 8x12P20.png|Wyatt turns the people back into his toys. 'Artifacts' *'Crystals' - Used by Billie to torture a possessor demon. *'Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. *'Wuvey '- Wyatt's teddy bear. Phoebe enchanted him so he could talk. 8x12Crystals.png|Billie torturing Rohtul with the Crystals. 8x12BoS.png|The Book of Shadows 8x12WuveySpell1.png|Wuvey Beings Magical Beings 'Rohtul:' A Possessor Demon who Billie captured for information on Christy. Mortals Notes International Titles *'French:' Hold-Up *'Czech: Pomsta se nevyplácí (Revenge not Worth It) *'''Slovak: pomsta sa nevypláca (Revenge not Worth It) *'Spanish (Spain):' La venganza de una bruja *'Spanish (Latin America):' La venganza no es buena Photo Gallery Behind the Scenes 8x12-03.jpg 8x12-04.jpg alyssa-behind-the-scenes06-bret-mardock-ch-mag18.jpg alyssa-behind-the-scenes05-bret-mardock-ch-mag18.jpg Quotes :Phoebe: (to Wyatt's magically transformed toys) Oh my God, you're not Wyatt's toys. You're Wyatt. :Phoebe: Well, you know, bright side is they're having a good time. :Piper: This is not a good time! This is chaos! :Phoebe: But you have to admit, the army guy is kinda cute. :Piper: Forget it Phoebe, he's not anatomically correct. :Henry: (talking about Nick) I've never seen him like this. It's like he just snapped. :Billie: Oh, really? Is that what he did? Category:Episodes Category:Season 8